


Leave it at the door

by Eliza_Sugarcane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: D/s, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Fic Exchange, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Profound Bond Gift Exchange: Masquerade, Soft BDSM, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, go see a dentist after, seriously, soft dom cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Sugarcane/pseuds/Eliza_Sugarcane
Summary: Dean had a rough day.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53
Collections: Profound Bond Gift Exchange: Masquerade





	Leave it at the door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueeyesandpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyesandpie/gifts).



> This is for the wonderfull Sunny, thank you for all the things you create and for being suck a positive presence on the discord, I hope you enjoy this.

They'd met at Sam’s birthday party and Dean couldn't remember how exactly it had happened but by 3am he was somehow lying on the sofa, with his head on Cas' shoulder, Cas stroking his head. Strong fingers moving with the perfect balance of gentle and strong. If he closed his eyes he could still feel his knees going weak and his stomach fluttering at the tenderness that didn't hide how much strength lay in those beautiful hands.   
That had been the moment he had been completely and utterly gone on Cas. 

He shook himself out of the memory, opened Baby's door and heaved himself out of her. The day had been demanding and stressful and he couldn't wait to finally close the house door behind himself.  
He could feel himself get lighter with each step he took towards the house, away from the real world. Closing the door behind himself he took a deep breath. Home. God it felt good to have a home he loved coming back to.

"Hello, Dean." The deep voice felt like a warm embrace, and when the real thing followed Dean had to hold back the tears of relief that threatened to spill down his cheeks.   
“Hi, Cas.”   
Strong hands came up to cup his jaw, tilt it for a kiss and when Cas pulled back after a moment Dean finally let his knees give in and went down. Pressing his face into Cas’ stomach, strong hands, that were still just as perfect as they had been three years ago, in his hair and that beautiful voice telling him “Welcome home, Pet.” he could finally shed the mask he had been wearing all day.   
Here, on his knees, he could be soft and vulnerable and Cas would only appreciate and praise him for it. No one depended on him knowing what to do, no one expected him to lead and no one called him weak. No unspoken rules and no ill-defined standards to follow. Instead here, with Cas, there were clear rules and consequences for not following them, there was praise and gentleness, there was someone there to keep him in line, guide him through the hard bits, take him apart and put him back together better than he had been. 

Dean didn’t know how long he had been kneeling there, still in his jacket and shoes, when Cas gently tilted his chin up and signaled for him to stand up. Dean did, of course he did. And when he stood, waiting for Cas to tell him what came next and his husband gently started peeling him out of his jacket, Dean let him, he stood still, just moving to make it easier for Cas when asked to with light touches and soft pushes. He continued standing there, still slightly dazed from the intensity of the relief he felt, through Cas kneeling down to take his boots off and when he was led towards their bedroom he followed like the good boy he was. 

Much later, lying in Cas’ arms, Dean didn’t have words to explain how it felt to come home after a rough day, knowing his husband was there to take the world off his shoulders, except maybe that it felt a little like taking of a mask. A mask he carefully put on each morning, steeling himself while getting dressed, putting on his boots as a last part of his armour before he faced the world. A mask that didn’t feel unnatural to wear, that in some way was as much part of him as his freckles, or the green eyes, but that nevertheless still felt heavy sometimes. That taking off felt amazing.   
Cas’ wonderful hands in his hair told him he understood, and Dean rarely felt as seen, as known, as when they were lying here together.   
He closed his eyes and let his mind wander to wherever it wanted to go, Cas would wake him when it was time, they would make dinner together and go to bed, and Dean would be ready to put his mask back on in the morning, would be stronger than he had been today, because Cas always left him stronger than before.


End file.
